Roti Bakar Elektrik
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu sehingga membuat ketiga teman kostnya muntah berjamaah! Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? --suck at summary, jayus, gaje, abal-- RnR?


**Warning!** Bahasa pake "Gue-Lu", bukan bahasa Indonesia baku, ada kata kasarnya satu biji(?), pokoknya isinya jayus & abal banget, XD

**A/N:** ini cerita yang aku temuin di lappienya bang abonk (bang ka'bah)! XD Katanya dia pernah publish ini bloggernya sama di situs cerpen apa gitu.

**Roti Bakar Elektrik** by** Bang El Ka'bah **(of course!)

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

–= **Roti Bakar Elektrik** =–

Minggu ini gue ngerasain apa yang dinamakan kolaborasi yang sempurna antara bakat dan alam. Males ternyata cocok banget kalo dijodohin sama hujan, ditambah lagi_ weekend_, maka yang akan dihasilkan adalah 'hibernasi' ala anak kost-an.

Siang dan malem udah ga ada bedanya lagi di kostan. Semua pintu, jendela dan tirai ditutup rapat-rapat. Gue sama temen-temen kost-an udah kayak segerombolan _vampire_ yang bersembunyi dari sinar matahari, dalam ruangan kecil yang gelap. Kebiasaan kami tidur berjamaah selama hari sabtu dan minggu, selalu berulang. Sehingga para tetangga kita udah paham betul dengan ritual ini.

Kadang kita suka mikir, kira-kira kapan ya, kelakuan ini bisa berakhir? Kata temen gue Shikamaru, kita bakalan berhenti hibernasi kalo udah ada koran terbit dengan headline: 4 MAHASISWA DITEMUKAN MEMBUSUK DALAM KAMARNYA. (menggenaskan).

"Sas... Sas..." kata Naruto sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan pundak gue yang masih asik tidur.

"Ada apa, Nar?" tanya gue males-malesan.

"Katanya mau tidur."

"Sialan lu, ganggu aja. Nih gue lagi tidur, bodoh!"

"Hehe... Bercanda, gitu aja sewot, kayak beruang bunting aja lu!" kata Naruto lalu narik-narik tangan gue, biar bangun.

"Ada apaan sih lu bangunin gue?" tanya gue sambil loading 20%.

"Lu laper nggak?"

"Sebenernya sih iya."

"Makan yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Males jalan, hujan! Lu masak mie aja, entar gue ikutan makan. Ok?"

"Mie-nya 'kan udah habis."

"Ya udah tidur aja lagi, siapa tau nanti kita mimpi makan, 'kan lumayan, gratis."

"Dasar pemalas! Ya udah, lu tidur aja, gue mau masak."

"Kalau udah mateng bangunin gue ye..."

"Ogah!" Entah apa yang bakal dimasak sama Naruto tengah malam gini. Beras ga ada, mie ga ada. seingat gue sih cuman ada roti & selai. Gue cuman bisa berdoa: Mudah-mudahan dia masih sadar dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh dengan selai di dapur.

"Sas... Bangun!" kata Chouji.

"Ada apa sih, Ji?"

"Ditunggu anak-anak tuh di ruang tengah."

"Oke. Lu duluan deh, gue cuci muka dulu." pesen gue ke Chouji. Begitu gue nyampe ruang tengah ternyata personil kost-an udah ngumpul. Ada Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang duduk melingkari sepiring roti bakar. Gue memandang penuh curiga ke Naruto. 'Plisss~ Jangan bilang lu habis ngepet!' kata gue dalem hati.

"Ayo, ah! buruan udah pada laper, nih!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Eit, dari mana lu dapet roti bakar?" selidik gue.

"Naruto yang bikin." jelas Chouji, sedangkan Naruto senyum-senyum ga jelas, seakan mau pamer akan kecerdasannya.

"Lah, kita kan ga punya pemanggang roti?" tanya gue penuh rasa curiga.

"Banyakan omong nih," kata Shikamaru sambil mulai memakan roti bakar, disusul kemudian oleh Chouji.

"Jadi gini Sas, gue manggang rotinya pake setrikaan. Nyamm~" jelas Naruto sambil mengunyah sepotong roti bakar.

"Rasanya enak kok, Sas. Ga kalah sama roti bakar Ichiraku yang dipinggir pasar itu,"

"Makasih deh," kata gue."Lu makan aja bertiga, gue udah kenyang."

"Wah beneran nih?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya..." seneng rasanya ngeliat temen kost-an kompak. Makan bareng-bareng. Meskipun dalam hati ada hal yang gue rahasiain, tapi gue ga tega bilang ke mereka.

"Kenapa sih lu, Sas? Gak mau makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, lu ada masalah Sas?" tambah Chouji.

"Enggak, gue ga ada masalah kok. Gue cuman jijik aja." Ups! Sialan, gue keceplosan!

"Jijik kenapa? ini bersih, higienis lagi." jelas Shikamaru.

"Higienis dari mana? setrikaan itu 'kan abis gue pake nyetrika celana dalem gue yang belum kering!"

"Anjrot!"

"Onde mande!" teriak Naruto.

"Hueeekk~!"

"Sialan! Kenapa lu ga bilang dari tadi? Hueeekk! Ohok~ Ohok~" Shikamaru tersedak.

"Salah ya gue?" tanya gue yang ngeliat temen-temen gue kompak muntah berjamaah.

"Ya iyalah!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Hueeekkk~!"

.

.

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

Garing yaaa? Hmhm... gomen kalo cerita yang saia publish ini abal banget... hhe *innocent smile*

Fanfic ini di publish di dua fandom, Bleach sama Naruto... hanya ingin berbagi aja sih, (apaan?)

Haha yasudah,

**Keep or Delete? Give a lot of Review, please? :D**


End file.
